Problem: A box contains $4$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $4 + 4 + 11 = 19$ jelly beans in the box. There are $11$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{19}$.